


Good Morning, Sunshine

by Maxime



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also Sollux sings baby be warned, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, Morning After, Morning makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxime/pseuds/Maxime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically morning after Solkat fluff.<br/>Made for the 2012 Homestuck Secret Santa!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Suuuup.  
> This is one of my fics for the Homestuck Secret Santa of 2012 :3  
> I made this one for twizzartforyou.tumblr.com uvu  
> Fairly short, haven't written fic in a while, yeah.  
> It's also Humanstuck.  
> Enjoy!

'Sollux.' You hear your name being called. 'Sollux.' What the fuck? 'Hey asshole, if you don't wake up now I'm gonna run off with all your clothes. You will never see them back.' You open your eyes. 'Ath long ath you keep your clotheth off, KK'. You snicker as he starts. 'EXCUSE ME, IDIOT? What makes you think you have the right to-' He doesn't come any further because you silence him with a kiss. A cherry-colored blush appears on his cheeks. So fucking adorable. He sputters and wants to get out of bed, but then he realizes he's still naked and he proceeds to hide under the covers completely. You crawl under the covers as well and whisper: 'Karkat.' He gets scared shitless and hides his face under his pillow. You take the opportunity to wrap your arms around his middle and tickle him. 'Hahahahaha, Sol- hahahaha, no, Sollux, hahahahaha, stop, hahahaha.' That's all you can hear, but there's no way you're stopping. After a while you give up though, and he collapses on his back, wheezing and still laughing. 'Oh my god, I hate you so much right now.' he says.  
' _You know you love me_.'  
'Hell no.'  
' _I know you care_.'  
'Hell fucking no.'  
' _Thout whenever_.'  
'Please die.'  
' _And I'll be theeeeere_.'  
He shuts you up with a kiss. Okay, that's fine too.

You smile, and kiss him back. He knows what's going on, you think to yourself, because he rolls the two of you around, making him lay underneath you, and he kisses you passionately, trying to dominate you. Silly Karkat. You know his weak spot. You break apart, and then whisper: 'Don't mind if I do...' and start sucking his neck. He immediately tenses up, and then relaxes in your arms, one wrapped around his middle and the other one around his shoulders. After you finish, he kinda collapses in your arms, and you laugh. 'Fuck off.' he sneers, and you kiss his forehead. 'Thure thing, thweet honeybee.' You like calling him sweet honeybee. It also pisses him off. Before he starts to rage again, you give him a light kiss, and then another one, and one more, and after that your tongue gains access and the both of you fight for dominance. Karkat wins, surprisingly. After that, the two of you breathe heavily for some air.

'Hey, KK?' you say. 'Yeah?' 'I love you.' That makes him smile and he hides his smile in his pillow. You respond to that by placing a kiss in his neck. He then gets up, looks for your black t-shirt with a bee on it in the mess of clothes on the floor, and throws it on. 'I'm stealing your bee shirt, deal with it.' 'But KK, that one ith my favorite!' you fake-whine. 'Don't care, _Tholluckth_.' he answers and crawls back next to you in the bed. 'Well, I'd theal your thirt, but what a thame that I can't fit in it, becauthe it iths too thmall.' you throw back at him with a smirk. 'OOOOOH. Asshole.' Karkat spat, and he gave you a rough tongue kiss. It only made you laugh. 'You're tho adorable when you're angry.' Now you're purely doing it to piss him off.

You wrap his arms around him, yet he doesn't complain. 'Thweet thmall Karkleth.' 'Don't call me Karkles.' It's how Terezi calls him. He hates it. 'I'm thorry, honey.' you say. 'Doesn't matter, I still love you.' he says bluntly, and it kinda blows you away. Damn. That's pretty sweet. You blush a slight pink, barely visible, but yet he manages to notice it, and damn it. The redhead continues to laugh at you about it: 'You blushed, hahahaha, oh my fucking... I never knew you were such a sappy guy, Sollux.' 'Jutht... Can it.' you say. You can't believe you let yourself go like that. You're gonna hear this to the end of your days, Sollux. Dumbass. Karkat laughs at you for a little longer until he decides he's tired of it. 'How late is it?' he asks. You look at your alarm clock and say that it's 10 AM. 'Can we stay in here for a while, and maybe sleep some more?' Karkat asks. 'How can I possibly say no to that gorgeous face.' you respond, and he smiles. 'Okay.' He wraps his arms around you and lays his head down on your chest, closes his eyes. You stroke his dark ginger, almost brown hair and look at him through your blue and hazel eyes. 'I love you.' you whisper, but he probably didn't hear because he fell asleep already. A bit after that, you fall asleep as well.


End file.
